


Dripping Blood

by PerniciousMarble, simp (physiotherapy)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 2b2t au, Anarchy, Angst?, Blood and Violence, Dream is lonely, Dream takes care of them, Fluff, George and Sapnap are great, Griefers, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minecraft is real life, Respawns, Strangers to Friends, Sweathearts even, but it really hurts, not historically accurate, on 2b2t's history I mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26189281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerniciousMarble/pseuds/PerniciousMarble, https://archiveofourown.org/users/physiotherapy/pseuds/simp
Summary: 2b2t is a world that holds people with a lifetime that has no rules in a never ending realm. An anarchy world, with people doing whatever they pleased without anyone to tell them to stop.George and Sapnap just had to be born to this world next. Though life here is as difficult as keeping a base alive, they seemed to manage to live for a few years with minimum deaths. This time, they weren't so lucky and got blasted up as griefers were bombing up their base. It was a bit convenient for a certain masked man traveling nearby.*Requested by lilmignonne*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 229





	1. Who did this?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelocalbaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalbaker/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted in my other book, but it just made me want to expand more on the idea.

**Author's POV**

Sapnap dragged the smaller one that hunched over his shoulders, occasionally limping forward. Gasping for air and energy, his thoughts screamed to breathe, begging for a break. He couldn’t stop though. The heat of the fire burst through their flesh. Smoke filling up most of their lungs and seeping through their wounds.

“Cave!” The taller could feel the cough of blood, George spat onto his nape. Biting his lip in hope as he saw the opening of a shelter.

  
Sapnap gave a broken smile, as he gently sat George down onto the dirt and rubble. Each wince the smaller did broke bits of his own self. Especially when seeing that George couldn’t even open his left eye. His goggles glued to his face with his own blood. The smaller slapped Sap’s hand when he tried to take it away

“God, Georgie. You shouldn’t- have blocked for me. I-I could have handled,” Sap choked back a sob. His arm and most of his left part of his body stung, biting through the flesh, while blood threatened to pour out.

George stuck out his tongue, giving a small laugh breaking with pains of his own. Soft locks dangled over his head, mixing with red.“Cover- entrance through- cave.” There wasn’t anything he could do, having most damage onto himself. He stared back at the entrance, fear stuck onto his eye. “Go! Cover!”

The taller snapped from his small grieving and regrets, scattering through his steps as he spread gravel and andesite as if to make it look like a small cliffside. Griefers wouldn’t be able to find them with that façade. They might even say they died then continued bombing up the rest of their base. Luckily, both saved a few armours for their journey. Even if they expected them to come when they built their base in the first place, they didn’t know they’d be seen this early on in the process.

Quickly after, he sat by George’s side with a few makeshift bandages and scarps of steak. Being awfully gentle as he lifts the other’s arm. Dried flakes of blood dropped onto the dirt, as the arm gets bandaged up –lousily-. Sapnap didn’t know how, but exhaustion hitched through every breath he took after dressing up most of the smaller’s wounds. George tugged onto Sap’s arm, making him sit back against the cave’s walls beside him. Sapnap complied seeing the determined glow in the other’s actions.

“We’ll be here for a while.” George stared at the end of the cave, darkness engulfing the rest of his vision.

“Yeah. Sleep tight.” Sapnap said, dozing off to sleep, not waiting for the other’s answer.

“Sleep tight.”  
  
~  
  
“Who did this to both of you?” A harsh tone woke Sapnap. As if out of breath and being chased, Sap opened his eyes, sitting up, searching for his companion. George groaned slightly, shifting half asleep in a bed. Bandages that wrapped around the other’s body now replaced with small bruises and an eye patch without his goggles.

The difference of location just dawned over him. The walls were still stone like a cave but covered mostly with obsidian, had larger space and a door. It definitely feels somewhere underground.

Sapnap stared at the masked man looming over their bodies. Most of his moves were covered from his thick green cloak. He couldn’t guess what emotion he had right now, but he’s sure it isn’t mockery. He and George knew this man, from him sparing them from a fight and sometimes passing by both of them. Sapnap wasn’t sure if he was actually a friend, but Dream did lend a hand once in a while when pros chased them for fun. Now, he literally saved their lives from their injuries and giving them rest for the night. The other didn’t know how to react.

“Healed with golden apples and regen.” Words that came out of his mouth were robotic and slow. The taller male faced back at Sapnap, a crudely drawn smiley face met his eyes. “Now, who did this?”

“I-I don’t know-,” Chilling shivers shot through his spine. What kind of question is that? “Just random griefers with flying machines.”

After giving a small nod of understanding and familiarity, which scared the hell out of Sapnap, he turned walking away. Nothing else came out of him. He stared back at his companion, now awake and sitting up. An overlying shock plastered on his face as if he heard everything.

George coughed before Dream could walk out of the door. His small voice croaked out of his throat. “Thank you.”

“Both of you, stay. There’s food in the bag. I’ll be back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been watching too much of FitMC's videos and it has such great au!! It's just something like an apocalypse, but with a lot of people with little to no consequences


	2. Leaving

**Author's POV**

The brunette groaned endlessly as the other cleaned and dressed up one of his major wounds. It surprised them both to receive such things and food as Dream -who they still don't know the name, yet- went out to who knows where. As thankful as they were, doubt also had its room in their minds. This is an anarchy world. No rules that can limit people's actions. It can result in people being kind for the sake of betraying or sacrificing them or just to have a friend in this chaos of a world.  
  
"Do you think he'll come back for us?- No, I mean-" George winced as Sapnap finished. The taller one just sat back onto his given bed, leaving the other to cuddle up himself. "Where do we go now?"  
  
Sapnap, being a lot younger than George, yet having endless experience when it came to deceit he'll forever thank the brunette for always being there for him. It was lucky for them to stumble across one another. An awful memory just like what happened today, but one that shoved them together.  
  
The other could only give a shrug for an answer. Both weren't so sure what to do in this situation. Though, they wouldn't dare disobey what he ordered them to. The man just left both of them safe with food and probably most of his stuff. He didn't mind placing his trust in people he barely knew.  
  
"What could he want from us?" Another unanswerable question came from the smaller. It was clear enough that their vase was griefed, leaving not many important items in their hands. The man could even just kill them to get their loot. Sapnap couldn't even look him in the eyes as he shrugged.  
  
"Do you want food?" Stumbling forward and having cold steak out from the bag. "You're the one who needs to heal more. Your leg needs energy too."  
  
George laughed, not gonna try and deny the fact that he couldn't move his right leg without aching. That's the only one not healed up from whatever Dream did to both of them. "I guess?"  
  
  
~  
  
  
As the two were talking, shaking off worry and lighting up their moods, the door opened having Dream listen onto their stories. Both had their backs at him, snuggling close against a blanket, as they reminiscence about older times. George first drew attention to the man as Dream accidentally snickers.  
  
"A-Ah!" The smallest stood, with a half-shaken smile. Mask and all, George couldn't see if he's irritated or fine as Dream tilted his head. "He-hello!" His face flushed as there weren't any more words coming out, only having a stuttering mess.  
  
Sapnap just noticed the masked man as George jumped out from where he sat. Just like his friend, he panicked, folding up their shared blanket and fixing up the two beds that weren't theirs. All Dream could do was laugh at the two, though made sure he's quiet.  
  
"Pick up your stuff, we're leaving." Dream kneeled over the corner, placing an ender chest to help them pack. The two looked at each other with discerning looks. He didn't expect them to listen that fast, but they did as they were told. Gathering the resources Dream had saved and the rest of the things they had, pouring it into the chest, leaving a couple of food and armour and gear for travel.  
  
"If you don't mind us asking, what's your name?" Sapnap croaked, closing the ender chest's lid with all their valuables left inside. "A-And where would we be going?"  
  
"Dream, " He took his pickaxe then mined the chest gone, giving the two each of their own for emergencies. Travelling in groups is common, especially for those who seek to loot others. It's best if they have the choice to scatter if anything happens along the way. "Do you both have Clients?"  
  
George had his hand around Sapnap's arm tighten. "We're vanilla. Still haven't gotten around to it."  
  
Dream had led them outside; the terrain was familiar, but far from their original spot. A skeleton horse was something that surprised both of them, transportation animals were almost extinct in their world. Sapnap stared at the older, questioning if they should follow. They both don't have a home and it proved that the place was probably full of more people. It wouldn't be a surprise if they died along the way, mangled by sadists or robbed and left for dead. Even George just wanted to listen to the masked man right now. They didn't have much option. Yet, it just seems strange for a stranger to help them out this much.   
  
“Both of you, hop on.” Dream motions to his horse.  
  
George was helped up by Sapnap and held him tight onto the horse. Dream made sure to secure them on it before leading both of them with his horse to himself. The smaller was about to question his antics before the wind shutting him off. Running as fast as his legs could take him with the two clinging onto the horse, trying not to fall off. They knew questions are to be answered later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The most interesting part here is the fact that there are a lot of cheats and hackers in 2b2t as I heard. So just for some context, the cheats here are kinda like drugs. The admin(a God with limits? since they can't fully prevent everything) of the world has a few anti-cheats sewn into the world but not quite strong, having the people harness these into their bodies without much consequences. The cheats are made from other worlds, making deals with others for money (or soul?) or just for free.  
> I'm not gonna dwell on this much now. I've rambled too much


	3. New Home

**Author's POV**

It took them the whole day and a half, getting themselves there on the horse. When they made camp by the edge of a beach, they luckily didn’t have any unwanted visitors. Maybe they did, having both of them forced to sleep most of the night as Dream laid guard. Though Sapnap and George always had guard duty in their previous base, laid awake as they somehow pleaded for the other to sleep. It miraculously worked. The journey didn’t have anything worthwhile to tell, having George and Sapnap muttering stories to each other. Dream never spoke much about himself and only ever questioned about the two’s lives. Though, George and Sap made sure to be a bit discrete with personal information.  
  
Dream had led them to a ruined underwater base, miles upon miles from their first position. The trip had led the three exhausted, mostly George and Sapnap, having most of Dream’s body already numb to the pain his legs were emitting. The place was old, mostly covered in cobblestone and gravel, and the fact that it was built underneath a huge island. Dream basically had to shove the two deep into the water and cleared some gravel to get them inside –leaving the horse at the beach dug underneath with dirt-.  
  
“This place was abandoned for decades and was never finished.” Dream blurted the only thing he knew about the place.  
  
The whole place was small, can maybe fit four people to live inside. Bits of the walls weren’t there, only held up by dirt and stone. The lobby had tons of flowers, blooming all over the place with some dead plants mixed with it. Rooms were average, with beds and chests full of mostly seeds and sticks and furnace full of planks and slabs.  
  
“I think it was griefed at some point, but nobody has ever come to this place- Neither flashy nor known, to be anyways.”  
  
“It’s beautiful though, ” George spoke lowly, tracing his hand onto the fence that separated stone from dirt, limping forward to an elevated block to sit on. Sapnap only gave a stare at the older one, battling confusing emotions and thoughts. “so much history, yet a blank slate.”  
  
“Is it now?” The masked one laughed, not actually wanting an answer.  
  
Sapnap shot a look at the man -while trying to help George to a seat-, catching his attention. “Are you _actually_ implying we..?” The other didn’t continue, not even sure about his question or what it means exactly. The smallest pretended not to hear anything, not being hopeful for any further questions.  
  
“You stay here? Depends on both of you. You _don’t_ have a place anyways.” The man shrugged, adjusting his mask tighter around his face, hood down exposing the wavy curls of his blonde hair. Hearing the some sort of teasingly yet insulting tone sent mixed meanings towards the shorter one. Though, having that stern tone forced the other to listen. “Maybe _try_ and not invite many people. I heard from those _‘birds’_ your coordinates were leaked from inside.”  
  
Just like a child scolded by their parent, Sapnap zipped his mouth. He doesn’t have the right to complain at the moment having this man save their lives and giving them some sort of home. This could be forgotten. George, hearing the information could only feel this pang of hurt right by his chest, mixing with some sort of malice. How could they leave them for dead? Most of them didn’t talk to each other either way.  
  
“I’m leaving you both here.” Dream waved, suddenly blocks away from the two. Sapnap choked on his words, having to be confused by nothing at all. Most of his questions were answered, the important ones at least.  
  
“Why?” George muttered the last question from Sapnap’s mouth. But the man was already gone with the answer.

  
_“You both were so happy with each other.”_ Dream jumped back into the wall of water, swimming to the top.

Memories from the times he saw both laughing by each other’s side as they built structures they knew would never last. With that determined look as they guarded their stations and the care directed to each other, not even family have. There was even this one time where the two and himself met, only having him be given steak for the road. It has been a while since he ate newly cooked food.

 _“I want to preserve that. Hopefully, both of you would let me.”_ He dug up his horse, ready to venture off, mentally reminding himself the place where there were item and armour dupes.

_“I’ll be back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I did well.
> 
> I'll update when I get anything in my mind to add. Right now, the book is finished. <3


End file.
